See: Book I
by Cried Nevermore
Summary: At Hogwarts, dreams and reality are beginning to clash as the war progresses. Many voices will rise and will be silenced as time moves along. What do you do when you are no longer sure of reality, itself? PLEASE R & R, I know the summary isn't great
1. Mirror

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Edgar Allen Poe, from whose writing my pen name has been taken. Maybe I'll buy a raven… hmm…. _

_(sorry for the bad attempt at humor.)_

_Anyway, here's the first chapter of _See

**See:**

**Minds**

1.

Nobody understands a hero, not even the hero himself. I know this because I was one. I never knew the difference between the mask I wore and my own face. At least I didn't know until I saw it in the mirror one day and took it off.

I have eyes too. Not just orbs of light, of symbolism to go with the storm that surrounds me.

I took off the mask and I saw that everything that I was had been fabricated by larger minds… minds that didn't care about emotion or humans. I saw that my face had been created by minds that saw points larger than life itself. The minds were from some higher world that saw everything and changed and meddled with human pawns as they wished.

I was not angry. I was not anguished or afraid. I put the mask back on and turned away from the glimmering metal surface of the mirror. I might as well play along, for the moment.

My green eyes calmly gazed out the window into the darkness.

2.

I have dreams of one below. One not of ours who sits upon a throne he wishes for not. One who should not know what he has knowledge of. One who rebels against his set game. This cannot be allowed. A pawn should not move on his own. It is against the laws of the game.

I swear by the ever anchoring roots that I will avenge this transgression.

3.

I see everything. I am not the child lost within the woods for no reason.

My dreams surround me, eliciting the ranquous laughter of the sullied. Do they know why they were cast down? It was not an apple, or mystical creature's theft. Can they see my dreams that seem so transparent around them? How much do they really know?

My pure white hair floats around my eyes as I question reality.

4.

I hate that bloody seeker. He always beats me in everything I do. He always does everything perfectly. No one ever sees me. I'm not a genius, not by a mile, but I'm still a human. And proud of it thanks very much.

All I've ever wanted is to shine. And he took it all away from me.

_Please tell me what you thought. I do prefer to avoid flames, but assume that they are unavoidable. It's okay to tell me that you hate my fic, but please tell me why you hate it. _

_-Cried Nevermore_


	2. Parted Mist

My mask still firmly in place, I move far away from the frightening sight that continuously attempts to infiltrate my mind. I cannot accept the mask, for with it come realizations of constant betrayal by those I trust- and my own ethereal nature even deeper within my mind. Someday people will see beyond the mask deep into the eye sockets and find my reality. I cannot allow that event to ever exist, for it will ruin the world, and the peace of my forefathers. I lied, the anguish yet does exist

By the weaving roots I swear that the human does not understand the chaos he causes. Our great leader is insane enough to approve of him, river Styx preserve my honor. One day the Fates will weave a new tale of glory, one that will destroy this generation.

But I digress, an oft-fatal mistake during the more recent millennia. The great leader sees everything, except the danger posed by the human chaos being. Fools that my peers are, they will not understand until it is too late.

My spider children will support me, along with any other pawns I may find.

3. Power is a dangerous sensation to have occupying one's ectoplasmic form. It runs through my figurative veins instead of human blood. It changes one's face and warps the universe around your figure until you become pure darkness or pure light. Once either exists you fester in your long existence before petering out as the balance disappears from your form.

You are not always annihilated by a display like this one, though. I am the fourth creature to emerge from the shell of the earth, and all three of my predecessors were destroyed in a single burst of light, generation after generation. Such morbid contemplations would be behind me by now; if I only knew which direction I was moving in.

4.

Petty is the only name for me. I lack so many redeeming qualities and vent my anger by destroying those around me. Memories of the past have closed me into my own thoughts. I am very rarely this lucid nowadays. I look at my hands and shiver. I still cannot cut my throat or do some other relieving action. I owe so much and I must repay.


End file.
